Happy Birthday Holmes
by Black Raven 2539
Summary: This is exactly what the title says. It was a marvelous gift from my writing buddy on 07/20/2013...my birthday. After reading it a bagillion times and being selfish for months, I've finally decided to share it. Best gift ever! I did not write this nor edit it. Purely his doing. Thank you. BTW its a fluff Holmes/Watson, same verse as An Ordinary Day. So go read that one too. :)


Holmes twists and turns in bed, the windows glaring bright sunlight across his face. His eyes opened just barely as he gave a waking groan. He sits up on the bed with a morning grumpy look, the sound of fizzle and pleasant humming reach his ears. With the door of the bedroom barely open, Holmes was unable to see what's going on, but had a good idea of what was going, as well as who was doing it. Holmes shows signs of a faint smile as he rubs his face awake, the sizzling sounds coming to a sudden stop, and the noise of plates and glass echoes. He quickly lays back down and throws the covers over him, the blanket just barely covering his mischievous grin.

The door creaks open slightly, and out comes the Watson's head, checking to see if Holmes is asleep before walking in. He brings in a plate, it's contents hidden under a napkin, and a glass of orange nectar.

Watson walks upto the bed, placing the mysterious breakfast on the nightstand and sitting himself by the edge of the bed. He leans close to Holmes and lays a hand on his side.

"Time to get up." He whispers as his hand moves up and down Holme's side. But rather than waking, Holmes snores loudly.

"Wake up, my dear Holmes." Watson tries again, Holmes continues to respond with snores. He sighs, and reaches over to the plate of food, pulling out a sharp fork from under the napkin. Watson targets Holmes lower back, and jabs the fork forward. Holmes feels the sharp points poke at his back, arching his back quickly before quickly sitting up on the bed.

"My word! It's not the worst way to wake up, but its certainly not the best." Holmes complains, Watson chuckles at his reaction.

"Oh settle down, I knew you were pretending to sleep the whole time." Watson says as he reaches for the night stand again.

"And that is why your top rank at deducting to me. Of course I continue to be number one at it." Holmes complements Watson, for the most part.

"And that's why I cooked breakfast for my number one." Watson smiles as he grabs and sets the plate on Holmes laps. He whips the napkin out of the way, a fresh burst of steam coming up. Fresh crisp bacon, cheesy scrambled eggs, cooked sausage, and the ever so wonderful toasted toast. Holme's eyes brightly shined as he resisted the urge to drool over the heavenly feast in front of him. Right when he was about to dig in wildly, Watson stops him.

"Just a moment." Watson leans in and kisses Holmes, warm lips press together, with a lip smack release.  
"I believed now was a good time, before your face ends up covered in food." Holmes gives him a pleasant smile, before jabbing his fork into whatever piece of food was closest.

"Sho wat are t'days plwans?" Holmes asked as he chewed away, suddenly feeling his throat clog up as he swallowed too much.

"Today's plans? I thought we could take that walk in the park, then head back here for a home movie." Watson details as he hands Holmes the glass of orange juice, Holmes quickly snatching it and gulping it down to free him of his choking.

"You could take it slow with eating, you know." Watson sighed.

"Ah, but then we would lose precious time for more park strolling." Holmes responded with as he patted his chest. He finishes his plate in no less then a few minutes, and no crumbs left.

"Now, those plans sound quite lovely, but uh... Is the shower optional this time?" Holmes asks as he gets out of bed and stretches.

"Your choice, it is quite hot outside." Watson mentions.

"We can save it for afterwards then." Holmes says with a devilish smile and wink. The two spent the next few moments getting dressed and preparing to go out. Once they finished, they were out the door and on their way to the open park across the street.

It was another peaceful day in London, only a few local citizens strolling through the lush green path, while others spent time on the wide open grassy field. Holmes and Watson decided to walk the forest path, to walk off any morning sleepiness and stay out of the hot sun.

"So, how are your studies going, Holmes?" Watson asks as he walks next to Holmes.

"Oh, just the daily studying, cramming, more reading, and then time for class begins." Holmes replies with a slightly sad chuckle.

"It most be brutal, isn't it?" Watson asks as he looks over at Holmes with a bit of worry written on his face.

"More brutal than the sun today. The harsh weather doesn't make sitting in class easier either."

"I see..." Watson looks sadly looks down as they walk, Holmes catches wind of this.

"I barely remember to keep my things organized or clean myself up afterwards."

"That sounds pretty normal to me." Watson chuckles, Holmes looking relieved that he laughed.

"I still worry about you in the back of my mind, I know you always tell me to take it easy." Watson admits, making Holmes to gently take his hand as they continue forward.

"I know, and your concerns are always appreciated in my mind, my dear Watson." Holmes says, looking over at him with a sweet smile, Watson smiling back.

"Today's your special day to relax with my help." Watson guides Holmes to a nearby park bench with a clear view of the peaceful fields and the bustling town in the distance. They sit closely as they chat about various things, enjoying each others company as they use every second to make more memories of being together.

Time passes and the sun begins to set, purple and orange class in the skies above the chatty couple. A soothing jingle echoes near them, an ice cream truck pulling up nearby.

"I say, some soft serve would hit the spot before walking back home, wouldn't you say, my dear Watson?" Holmes says with a finger to his chin.

"Shall we then?" Watson grabs Holmes hand and they both run up to the ice cream truck before it leaves. The man in the truck slides his window open and gives them a greeting nod.

"A banana boat, French vanilla, extra whip cream and cherries, please." Watson orders. The man turns around and prepares it in a matter of seconds. He hands it down to Holmes, and keeps his hands out, signaling for money. Watson digs though his pockets, all of them.

"Oh no..." Watson slips out as his pockets come up empty.  
"I seem to have forgotten my wallet..." He says with a sorry smile.  
"It's quite alright, my dear Watson. Hold this and I'll pay the good man." Holmes hands Watson the boat of ice cream and begins to search his pockets, only to show a sorry smile himself.

"I... Seem to have misplaced my wallet as well..." The ice cream looking more frustrated.

"I'll run back home and you stay here with the nice gentlemen, be back in a jiff."  
Watson says as he trades the ice cream over to Holmes, then runs off without Holmes getting a chance to say anything.

Minutes passed, a bit more than Holmes expected. Watson rushes out of the entrance of the apartment, only to run past Holmes, who had walked back to the apartment. Watson notices him and runs backwards.

"Oh, Holmes, your back! What happened?"

"I should be asking you that. You took so long that I grew worried and walked back after having a nice chat with the ice cream fellow; he let me go afterwards for free." Holmes shows Watson the half eaten banana boat.

"You left me half of it? That must mean you're not completely mad at me, right?" Watson asks with a hopeful look.

"Eh." Holmes shrugs in response.

"I'm sorry, my dear. I was looking for my wallet, when the phone suddenly rang with a women offering magazine subscriptions, and then-" Holmes sticks a spoonful of cold sweet ice cream in Watsons mouth.

"Now now, it's alright, no harm done. Lets get inside and start that movie." Watson feels relieved as Holmes takes his hand and they go up to the apartment room. As Holmes takes out the key to and begins to turn the lock of the door, Watson comes up from behind and covers his eyes.

"What's this?" Holmes asks curiously.

"Just a small surprise. Open the door and walk in, no peeking." Watson whispers in his ear. Holmes does just that, and his eyes are uncovered.

The apartment is lit with various candles all around. The biggest source of light coming from the kitchen table. Holmes focuses his view on the tall bottle of wine, accompanied by wine glasses, and at the center of the table, a round cake with a coat of frosting.

"Happy birthday, my dearest Holmes."

"Oh, Watson..." Holmes is left breathless, fitting all the pieces together. Watson must have taken Holmes wallet and hid it before they left. The ice cream man was part of this plan as well, and that gave Watson the excuse to prepare this without him knowing. Holmes was truly surprised.

"You forgot today was your birthday, with all the academic work you're dealing with, but I didn't." Watson tells him as he leads him closer to the table. Holmes looks down at the cake, sprinkles scattered about, and a single rose bloom in the middle, made completely out of creamy frosting.

"My word, you made this didn't you?" Holmes asks in astonishment.

"Hand made, only the best for you." Watson says confidently as he blushes slightly. He grabs the bottle of wine and pops it open, pouring the velvet liquid in both glasses.

"And only the finest." He says as he hands Holmes a glass.

"Today we celebrate a special day, not only out of relaxation, but to another year of being there for each other, and another new year to continue on. Together." Watson states, Holmes feels the warmth in his honest words and is left speechless, only showing a warm smile to him.

Both of them raise their glass and just as they tap them together, they say out loud.

"I love you."


End file.
